Goodbye
by detective-smartypants
Summary: before you, my life was like a moonless night but there was stars-points of light and reason...and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. there was you possibly a one shot


As the sharp silver moonlight shone into the private hospital room, the air seemed relaxed, the overwhelming feeling of depression still loomed in the back of his head. No sound was heard, except the soft breathing in and out and the slow but steady beeps of the heart monitor. Neither of them had said a single word in what seemed like a lifetime, though to be true was only ten minutes. The accident didn't even seem that bad, she had no bruises on the outside, nothing pointing towards the extremeness of what was happening. The words streamed through Jim's head, like a silver ribbbon through his mind "it's a blood clot, there is nothing we can do" was the doctors words, followed by the much practiced "im sorry" but they never ment it, it was the words they had used everyday, no sadness present when they said it, no tears like the ones that poured out of the person they said it to's eyes.

But he wasn't alone, Melinda was scared, her last moments were nothing like she had ever wondered. She had asked if she could be taken home, but there was no way. So she found herself now, in a small hospital room, filled with the bright moonlight, and tears spilled down her cheeks. She was always scared to think the word death, she faced it every day, with the ghosts who had recently died. But words couldnt describe the sadness and fear she was feeling, she was lost in all the memories she had in her lifetime. She thought of the metaphor she had heard many times before 'my life flashed before my eyes' and though she had heard the words, she never experienced it, but now, she was. Memories of her childhood, her times with jim filled her mind. Only making the situation even more upsetting.

It hadn't quite hit her yet, that this was it, she would never se him again, untill he died, and he would then see her in the light.

Jim finally spoke. Because, jim knew that Melinda didnt speak because she was scared and she didnt want him to know how scared she was, so he wanted to help her be relieved of her fears, though he was scared too. So, all he could do, was simply take her pale hand in his, and tell her how he felt,

"melinda, when we first met, words cant describe what i felt, it was true love from the beginning, and a..as our relationship grew into something beautiful, like a rose in the summer, i knew that nothing could break the bond we have, When we got married it truley was the best day of my life, being you're husband was a dream come true. Our relationship isn't like others, because we have each other EVERY step of the way, we dont fight, we have something special, something truely amazing, a b...blesing f...from god, you see, before you mel, my life was like a moonless night but there was stars-points of light and reason...and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. there was y..you" he said with tears falling onto her hand from his eyes.

"Jim, i...love you too, you mean...everything to me, you are my sky, my sea, everything that surrounds me, i love you, but i...im so scared i dont want to go, jim, don't lie are you scared of dying?" she said weakly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"yes, i am terrified of dying, i know that doesnt help, and i know i said to you it didn't scare me, but we face death in our lives many times & we can't let it know we are afraid, because death will win" he said sadly

"but i am scared, what if people dont remember me the way i am?" she whispered

"melinda, when i was younger there was this man, this homeless man, and every night my father, dan and i would walk past him on the street and my father would make us give him a penny, help him out" he said "but my mother was against it, she'd always say 'that man is using that money for drugs' but we still did it, anyway, a couple of months ago i went home to visit my mother, and i went into the back, where i saw this clean shaven wealthy man, and he took me to the side, and said 'you're fatherwas an AMAZING man, and i realised that it was the homeless man, the point is, i had always remembered him and that man, he remembered my father for the GOOD things he had done in life, not the bad" he said with a tear in his eye. "Mel, people will remember the families you helped, the people you saved, the ghosts you cross over" he said

"jim, you are...so amazing, i can't believe...that i'm so lucky to...have you...in my life...i dont feel that scared...anymore...just...i don't want you to wallow , wil you move on?" Melinda asked, her voice was getting weaker, her skin paler.

"Melinda, i promise i will love you forever, i will try and move on, for you" he said with more tears, but he wiped them away quickly, hoping she didnt see him cry.

"i...i just wanted" she took in a large breathe "to know that...because...i will be watching over you" she said, her voice barely audible as her eyes begun to feel heavy.

"i love you Melinda gordon" he said, and placed his hand on her heart. and felt her heart beating against his palm. He wanted to feel her last heartbeats, of the heart that belonged to him.

"i..love..you" she said as she started to drift, he eyes closing, a fresh tear falling down her cheek like a silver shooting star. her breathed slowly disappearing. She felt like she was floating, floating into space, darkness engulfing her like a large black silk sheet, and her last thoughts of her and Jim, disappearing into the sunset together for a happy lifetime together.

Jim witnessed her breathes getting more and more shallow her skin turning paler and the heart monitor slowing down, and then, came the long endless beep, the heartbeats slowed to a stop, he just felt her still skin on his palm. Her other hand went limp in his, and the tear still resided on her face, trailing down to her neck, where jim wiped it away with his thumb and placed it on his heart.

Tears stained Jim's face and he sobbed and chocked, he kissed melinda and moved her hair, so she just looked like she was in a peacefull sleep.

Jim knew Mel was in a good place, in the light. And he knew that one day, possibly soon enough, he'd be with her, holding her hand in his, and kissing her pink soft lips felling her presence, he was lost without her, but he knew she was at peace, that was the ony thing stopping him from dying himself.

Jim listened to the doctors prenounce the time of her death, he listened to their words of sympathy. Then, he went home, he sat on his empty bed and looked at photo's of him and Melinda and cried.

"i LOVE you melinda gordon, NOTHING will change that, i will be with you someday" he whispered through the tears in his throat.

and as the wind blew throught the curtains in the open window, he swore he heard her amazing, angelic laugh and her whisper "i love you too".

Comment?


End file.
